


A Fool Rushes In

by Tsaritza_Mika



Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: Gen, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsaritza_Mika/pseuds/Tsaritza_Mika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During some much needed girl time while on a visit to Merida, Kurz and Sousuke get more than they can handle when they listen in on the girls' activities. Rated T for Mao and some language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fool Rushes In

A Fool Rushes In

Kaname stared back at Tessa's hardened gaze. Both of them focused intently on the other to see if the other girl would flinch, thus surrendering to the will of the other. Each of them had made valiant efforts thus far, and now, everything came down to what would happen in the next few moments. Light sheens of nervous sweat clung to both girls as their intellects were stretched taut, both sitting unmoving in front of the other, each hardly daring to blink less their opponent somehow managed to gain the upper hand.

Melissa sat in silence, the Asahi beer she had been drinking set between her elbows as she watched the two girls from behind folded hands. Watching them with interest, Melissa continued to mentally guess at who might be the first to make their move. By her calculations, Kaname might have more nerve, but Tessa did have moments when her determination could force her to act quicker than others guessed she would. Eventually, it had all come down to just who would be able to survive, and who would go down kicking and screaming. But the outcome was now certain. Both had fought the good fight, but when engaged in fierce competition, there could only be one winner.

Kaname licked her lips as she stared across the table at her adversary. The struggle between them had been an admirable one at the very least, but she wasn't about to give up. Attempting to calm her nerves, Kaname had to remind herself that she had been doing far better than Tessa thought she would, though, considering what was at stake, Kaname had already decided to plan as if she had nothing left to lose. No longer bothering to hide the devious smile that she had held back for the last ten minutes, Kaname saw Tessa try to cover a small gulp. "So, it's come down to this has it?"

"Yes. We have both put up a good fight though, wouldn't you agree Kaname?"

"Absolutely, but I don't intend to show any mercy now. I have you right where I want you!" Tessa watched as Kaname reached out for the space between them, still hoping that some miracle might occur to stop the other girl before closing in on her for the long awaited defeat. "G-3!"

"Aww, you sunk my battle ship!"

"Oh yeah! Damn right I did! Those Funyuns are so mine! So how's it feel to lose to a civilian little miss submarine captain?" Melissa just sat back in her chair, taking another gulp of her beer before congratulating the two girls on a well strategized game of Battleship. Board games, snacks, magazines, and CD's were strewn around the room as the three women indulged in some much needed girl-time.

Since there had been no missions for the time being, Tessa had arranged for the rest of the crew to have a weekend off to finalize needed paperwork and get some rest. Sousuke had also been called back to base to run some tests on the Arbalest and oversee any needed upgrades and maintenance reports, so Tessa decided to extend an invitation to Kaname as well. The whole weekend would take about three days, and with all of Tessa's paperwork finished on the first, she had invited Kaname and Melissa to her room on the base to enjoy some overdue girl-time. So far, they had gone through just about every board game that could be found, as well as most of the DVDs that Tessa had ordered for herself, as well as the few that Kaname had brought with her. Two sleeping bags lay at the foot of Tessa's bed, guarded by the ever watchful Bonta-kun doll that seemed to follow Kaname everywhere.

Taking a sip of her soda, Kaname finally sat back down at the table, Tessa still had a somewhat defeated look on her face, having lost the last two games as well. "Hey Tessa, what's up? You're not that upset about it are you?"

"Hardly! I was just wondering how Mr. Sagara was doing. Maybe I should pay him a visit to make sure he doesn't need any help…"

"He's a big boy Tessa! I'm sure he can take care of himself!"

"Hm, maybe you're right," she replied softly, drinking from her tall glass of iced tea. "But maybe he wants to see me though. He did say that we were friends after all, and friends like to spend time together, right Kaname?"

Not bothering to stifle her short growl, Kaname slammed her soda back down on the table, the bubbly contents sloshing over the edge and splashing lightly on the surface of the smooth table. Kaname wanted so very badly to leap over the table and wring her petite little neck, until she remembered her promise to Sousuke before leaving Tokyo. Rubbing her temple with her free hand, Kaname tried to calm down as thoughts of her new relationship helped her stressful nerves.

Since they had started dating sometime early the month before, things at Jindai had calmed down significantly, especially from what they had been when everyone was first introduced to the military obsessed transfer student. Kaname had calmed down some as well, not really finding much reason to yell at him so often, and as long as his explanation was valid, the harisen wasn't used much these days. He had made great strides as well, with only three busted shoe lockers in the course of an entire three week span; it was nothing short of a miracle.

And though their first 'official' date had been far from ideal, what with putting one of the movie theaters out of business for the next few months due to structural damage, Kaname had been more than willing to forgive him after finding out that, along with a long list of other things he was good at, apparently he was a natural at kissing. Once he got over the initial embarrassment of such things of course. Still, he had wanted to postpone telling his comrades on the Danaan until they could do so in person together, and since they had all but buried him in paperwork and necessary test drills, and gods only knew what other military nonsense, Kaname had kept silent. She was almost preying now that he would somehow show-up, announce that he had finished, and put Tessa in her place by telling her that he was a taken man. He wouldn't do something like that maliciously, she knew, but Kaname really wished Tessa would just shut the hell up about him!

Melissa looked on with a growing smirk as the two teenage girls began yet another argument over who Sousuke would sooner fall for. The antics of the two girls never ceased to entertain her. Of course, having known the boy in question longer than either of them on a more personal level, she had a feeling that Tessa never really stood much of a chance against Kaname. While both had their good and bad points, some louder than others, the fact of the matter was that Sousuke was a by-the-books kind of guy. He would sooner discharge himself from the service before even considering the thought of romantically pursuing his commanding officer. It's just who he was. And besides, watching the girls argue over him was just too fun sometimes.

Pushing the now finished game aside, Kaname reached out with her elbow planted firmly on the table. A competitive look in her eye, she waited as Tessa rolled up her white cardigan sleeve before taking Kaname's hand in a tight grip. Both girls stared at each other before finally speaking once more in a simultaneous chant that, in a way, might as well have been sung at the start of an ancient war to increase blood lust in the soldiers. "One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war! Five, six, seven, eight, try to keep your finger straight!"

Both girls wrists went rigid, their thumbs twitched as they both kept careful watch on the moves of their opponent. Kaname made the first strike, twisting to try and make Tessa move closer to her so she could be pinned down. Just barely managing to catch herself, Tessa slipped out from under Kaname's grip and tried to trap her. Kaname tried again, though seeing as the tactics for the game were overly simplistic to begin with; there wasn't really anything either girl could try except excessive fake-outs. It didn't take more than a few minutes, but finally Tessa was able to corner Kaname and pin her down long enough for Melissa to designate her as the winner. "Yay! I win! Finally the superior intellect is the victor!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well I am! I guess you need to study more to catch up to how smart I am."

"Why you little! Whispered abilities don't count! I could run circles around you while hopping on one foot!"

"Athletics don't make people any smarter!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Come on now you two, calm down. Neither of you are any better than the other, and I'm pretty sure Sousuke's not gonna make any big decisions today, so why don't we try a game of Twister?"

"Uh, but Melissa…"

"What's wrong Tessa? You're not scared are you?" The slight blush that had come to her cheeks grew darker as Tessa tried to cover her embarrassment with righteous anger. She was worried about losing face due to her clumsy nature, not to mention the less than pure thoughts of what one could do when playing the game with a certain clueless Sergeant they both had the major hots for. She had just won a thumb war against Kaname, after losing two games of Battleship, and a round from 'Don't Spill the Beans', and being buried on mountains of debt from 'Monopoly', and Tessa was hoping that she would be able to figure out some way of making her clumsiness work to her benefit, before her opponents completely decimated her.

"O-of course not! I was only hoping to spare Kaname the embarrassment of losing again!"

"What? Where exactly have you been? I've won the last three games we played!"

"Hpmf! You probably cheated anyway."

"Why you…" before any other words could be spoken, Melissa turned and sprayed them both down with one of the super-soakers Kaname had packed in the event that they made it down to the island's beach. With both girls partially soaked, and more importantly a lot quieter, Melissa set up the large plastic mat on the floor.

"So, either of you have what it takes to be me?"

Kurz tried to stifle his laugh as he continued to press the side of his head against the door to Tessa's room. What he wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall for that game! Originally he'd been passing by on his way to the mess hall to grab a snack. Mounds of paperwork often lead to excessive boredom hunger, and the growls in his gut had refused to be ignored any longer. When he'd heard the muffled argument about whether or not Sousuke could take care of himself, he just couldn't resist. With his ear placed as close to the wall as he could, Kurz wished he had his mini drill and fiber-optic scope with him. Thoughts of the three women tangled together as one of them spun the dial for the next twist within the game had him nearly giddy with excitement!

Faintly he could hear Melissa announce that the next move was right hand on green, and had anyone been watching, they would have wondered how Kurz was still living with the amount of blood loss he suffered in those few seconds. Kurz was doing his best to remain absolutely silent so he could hear better, the muffled sounds of the girls faintly drifted through the wall, giving him audio to the slightly perverted images his mind conjured.

"Ah! Melissa, watch your hands!"

"Oh come on Tessa, we're all girls here. Nothing to get all flustered about."

"Yeah Tessa, seriously. How about this then?"

"Uh-AH! K-Kaname!

"Heh, you're such a wuss Tessa!"

"And it is your fault for wearing a green tank top!"

"Hey you two, that's not fa-GYAAH!"   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurz just about fainted from the mental imagery his perverted mind was conjuring. The image of the sweet and petite Tessa being groped by the two forceful women was too much to not swoon from. Still trying his best to hear the antics of the three girls inside, Kurz never heard the footsteps coming down the hallway, nor the voice that was attached to them.

"Kurz?" Sousuke watched curiously as his friend and comrade kneeling next to the wall, his ear practically glued to the surface as his shoulders shook. He couldn't see his face very well from behind the long blond bangs, and tilting his head to the side in an inquisitive way, he kneeled to try and see if anything might be wrong.

Having finally finished his literal mountain of paperwork, after working on it since practically stepping off the transport chopper, Sousuke was due to run a system response check with Lieutenant Sax and Ms. Leming on the Arbalest. It had just received some experimental parts from the R&D department, and because of its already unique status, everyone agreed it would be best to make sure that the new parts would be fully compatible. The last thing anyone wanted was to find out in the heat of battle that one of the new applications would essentially block all Lambda Driver functions at a critical moment, and allow the enemy to kill off the only pilot who could even operate one semi-successfully. It was a grim thought indeed, but necessary if he hoped to make it back to school with Kaname before the end of the break. Maybe then he could spend some real time with his girlfriend like they had wanted instead of being separated by mounds of paperwork and drills.

Also, at the advice of Ms. Leming, Sousuke had decided to grab an early lunch. The hope was that with a fully belly and a clearer head, that some of the more complicated systems might function better, allowing Ms. Leming to bring a far more detailed report to the higher ups in the hopes of further understanding the how and why the Lambda Driver sometimes refused to work. So, with the hope of procuring sustenance, Sousuke had left and headed toward the mess hall.

So here he was, hungry, tired, missing his girlfriend, and now utterly confused as to why his friend and fellow Sergeant was kneeling with his ear pressed so close to the wall that it was as if he hoped to become a part of it. With a somewhat frustrated sigh he kneeled next to him, waving a hand in front of his face to try getting his attention. What Sousuke wouldn't give for just one uneventful trip back to the base…"Kurz? Ku-!"

SLAP!

Sousuke nearly saw double as Kurz's hand came up out of literally nowhere and all but smacked his head to the side of the wall. Before he could be anymore annoyed than having to endure a headache in addition to his already full workload, he heard him whisper loudly, "Dude, shut up and listen to that!" Rolling his eyes at Weber's mischievous tone, he pressed his ear to the wall in an attempt to hear what was so interesting on the other side.

"Okay, next color. Ooh, its Red this time!"

"Get her good Melissa! That's an order!"

"Hey wait a minute! I'm wearing a pink shirt!"

"It's not pink Kaname, its lightish-red!"

"AHH! Hey seriously, would you quit groping my boobs already!" Sousuke thought his eyes might burst from his skull upon hearing that. His jaw going slack and sheen of sweat gathering on his hairline, he knew that the right thing to do would be to stand immediately and finish his trek to the mess hall. However, his muscles weren't listening to anything he had to say at all. Kurz had lifted his head to wink at him, giving him a 'thumbs up' as well before going back to his position. Gathering his courage to do so, Sousuke was just about to spring up and start sprinting down the hall when his ear reminded him of the activity on the other side of the wall.

"Wow Kaname, you really do have big boobs. Hey Tessa, come here and feel these things!"

"M-Melissa!"

"Would you let go of them already! You're messing up my bra!"

"Aww, but I think you're enjoying it. See? Your nipples are getting hard." If it had been an anime, Sousuke's jaw would have been on the floor with just how shocked he was at hearing that. Even he had yet to feel comfortable enough to venture into that territory with his own girlfriend, and now, to hear that his superior officer had gone and done it before he had? Was that really what girls did by themselves? Had Mao always been hiding an attraction to Chidori and he was just too dense to notice? In all actuality, it was a possibility. Even Sousuke was aware of how clueless he could be. Or was he deficient in their relationship and felt more comfortable satiating any desires she may have with another woman?

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about! Oh man this is great stuff!" Sousuke tried to bury the blood lust at hearing Kurz refer to his girlfriend in the same manner as those girls in the magazines he kept under his bunk. Still, it wasn't Kurz's fault that they had yet to find an opportune time in which to inform them all that he and Kaname were now dating, but it was hard to concentrate at all when one was embarrassed, shocked, angry, tired, hungry, and still missing his girlfriends company. Not to mention especially worried over the thought that said girlfriend very well might consider the company of women more favorable than his own.

They still had yet to move beyond a few heated kisses, but they had agreed to move slow and grow into everything together. The most that had happened besides that was a few days ago on her couch, after losing interest in the insane game show on the television, was he had draped her legs over his so she wouldn't have to twist so far to continue kissing him. Both had been surprised at the action, but he had felt better when she had reassured him that it was fine. Doubts about his own abilities began to swim through the rushing thoughts in his head, coming to a dead halt when he heard a disapproving grunt coming from behind him.

"And just what might the two of you be doing Sergeant Sagara? Sergeant Weber?" Mardukas practically growled as he spoke, his protective instincts regarding his sweet and innocent captain roaring to life the minute he spotted the two young men crouched against the wall that encased her quarters on the base. Sousuke could swear he had death's cold hand on his shoulder as the multitudes of chills ran up his spine, his muscles both frozen in place, yet fueled to spring without a seconds notice. Sweat began pouring down his face as his mind scrambled to try and find a suitable explanation as to why he might be trying to listen in on the activities of their guest, his superior officer, and his captain. "I would like to know when it became proper protocol to make a superior officer wait for an explanation SERGEANT!"

Leaping to his feet in a flash, Sousuke stood straighter than a bean pole, stumbling over his words as his nervousness reached new levels. "I-I-I apologize S-Sir! It-it wasn't my intention to, uh, wait, what I mean is, uh, I-"

"I'm STILL waiting SERGEANT!"

"Uuuhhhh….I-I…" Sousuke couldn't tell the man the truth! That he had been listening in on his superior officer as she molested his girlfriend! He wasn't even sure he could say it aloud in private let alone to Mardukas! He tried to speak, but by the time the thoughts reached his mouth, all that came out was nonsense. "Uh, I, well Sir, Arbalest, and uh…food, no wait I…"

"Sergeant! If you do not answer me this instant or I will be forced to take action! Now answer me!"

"Come on Commander, go easy on the man, Sousuke was just helping me find my contact lens."

"You wear corrective lenses Sergeant Weber? I find that a bit far-fetched with your reputation." Kurz finished standing and rubbed at his eye, making sure to pretend to blink a few times before putting a reassuring hand on Sousuke's shoulder.

"Yeah, every now and then. It's all the paperwork and staring at those computer screens that does it Commander. Can't really help that though." Still looking a bit unconvinced, Mardukas raised a critical eyebrow, waiting a few moments to see if either man would crack under the intensely icy glare he shot at them. A few seconds later, he pushed up his glasses and resumed his walk down the hall.

"I see, carry on then Sergeant Weber, Sagara."

"Sure thing sir!"

"S-Sir!" Still sweating buckets after Mardukas had gone; Kurz patted Sousuke on the shoulder.

"Don't worry too much about it Sousuke, girls have fun like that all the time."

"ALL THE TIME! Y-YOU MEAN…!" Sousuke never did have much of an imagination, but at the moment, his mind was drowning in the gutter about the absolutely sinful things Kaname could be engaging in with Mao. 'Am I really that bad of a boyfriend? No! T-That can't be true! Kaname would have said something to me right? Right? She's always made sure I knew when I was doing something wrong before! Why would she not tell me she wanted to be groped so badly?' While Kurz continued on with one of his random 'girls are like this' speeches and adding in some reassurance, Sousuke was too wrapped up in his own worries to hear a single thing around him.

Until the door down the hall opened.

He had heard every one of the tumblers in the door as if he had been an expert safe cracker with a stethoscope pressed to the lock. One by one the three girls walked calmly out into the hall, laughing as they each told two or three liners jokes as they exited. Spotting the boys, they all waved and said their hello's as they approached. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Not much, Sousuke's freaking out though. Mardukas was layin' into him again for no reason."

"You sure it wasn't for any trouble you got him into Weber?" Covering up a nervous smirk, Kurz scratched at the back of his head trying to cover up their true intentions.

"Ah, come on sis, we were just headin' over to the mess hall for some food and he just started in on us over our paperwork." Melissa eyed him carefully, keeping a separate eye on Sousuke to try and figure out what had really been going on. Finally noticing just how bad off Sousuke really was, she turned to face him completely.

"Hey Sousuke, you okay?"

"Seriously Sousuke are you feeling well? You look horrible." Kaname walked up to her frozen sergeant and reached up her wrist to feel his forehead. His doubts and worries still bothering him to extremes, Sousuke snapped out from his own little world when he felt her touch his forehead. His eyes immediately focused in on his girlfriend's worried expression and with wide eyes and sweat pouring down his neck, he quickly took hold of her arms, surprising her with just how strange he was acting.

"KANAME! I'M SORRY IF I'VE BEEN A HORRIBLE BOYFRIEND! I'LL GROPE YOU ANYTIME YOU WANT! SEE? I CAN DO IT BETTER THAN MAO!" Every eye in the hallway widened to near ungodly proportions as Sousuke immediately laid hands on Kaname's breasts and moved them in his hands vigorously.

Kurz had started cheering him on until Melissa had swiftly backhanded him into the wall, and began berating him about dragging Sousuke into listening to the girls' conversations through the wall as she continued beating the young man. Tessa had just lost all functions to her lungs, her jaw going slack as she stared at the man she had a huge crush on, fiercely groping her friend's chest. When Tessa finally came back enough to her senses, the words he all but shouted in the large hallway finally registered in her mind. 'Boyfriend' he had said. A little sad over the realization, she quickly recovered, before trying to hold back the overwhelming urge to laugh at the situation in front of her.

Kaname was still staring at him in complete shock, and like Tessa, her jaw hung wide open as Sousuke continued his deliberate work on groping her chest. However, the shock eventually began to wear off, her anger bubbling up right behind it. The other three stopped cold as they watched, the anger around Kaname was almost tangible, and as they watched, each could swear they saw violent flames building around her thin frame. Of course, Sousuke was still too dense, not to mention worried and distracted over his apparent deficiencies as her boyfriend, to notice the air of growing danger in front of him. Growling as she spoke, his name came out low and steady across her lips, "Sousuke…"

"Kaname?"

"You…" Finally brought out of the pit of despair he had dug himself into, he noticed her shoulders were now shaking with anger, and that she was slowly but surely bringing up the one weapon that never failed to defeat him, no matter the consequences.

"Uh K-Kaname…I-I can explain!"

"You…TOTAL ASSHOLE!"

It would take the base's construction crew all night to repair the Sousuke shaped dent that had been put into the once uniform hallway.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaname stared angrily out the window of the small private plane that was currently taking them to meet their connecting flight in Hachijojima, before finally heading back to Tokyo for the last four days of their break. Glancing over across the isle, Sousuke still looked dejected, the rather impressive black eye she had given him not really helping either. She was still very much angry about what happened, but once Kurz had spilled the beans behind just why everything had happened, Kaname wasn't so as angry as she was mortified at having been so forcefully groped in front of everyone in the hallway. 'Still,' she thought as a few clouds rushed by the small window. 'If he was really that bothered he could have said something to me in private about it!'

"Uh…Kaname?" He still sounded as if he had been a kicked puppy. Needless to say, it wasn't helping Kaname hold onto the remaining pieces of her anger over what had happened.

"Yeah?"

"Um, w-we have a two hour layover in Hachijojima. If you like, well, I mean, if you wanted…"

"Just say it Sousuke."

"I-I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch before heading back." Her silence was starting to worry him, more so than his earlier worries of not being a proficient boyfriend and being able to advance their relationship as he thought she had wanted. She was probably still very angry with him. Especially since about an hour after that, he had been ushered back to finish the testing for the Arbalest and signing off on the needed paperwork for said tests. All in all, it had taken him another five hours to complete everything, leaving her to stew in her anger over the misunderstanding in the hallway.

"Sousuke." Snapped out of his thoughts, he turned a nervous look over to his girlfriend across the isle, worried she might suggest that his services as her partner might not be needed any further.

"Yes?" His tone was still subdued, eyes downcast as he awaited her final judgment.

"The next plane we take leaves two hours after we land right?"

"Affirmative Kaname."

"Hm, I see. Well then, that does present a problem."

"Kaname?" Making sure the fasten seat belt sign wasn't lit, Kaname stood and walked over to sit quickly in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a quick and deep kiss. After parting, she was glad to see most of the worry had left his eyes, and she had successfully confused him as well. "Kaname?"

"Sousuke, you know you still have a lot to learn about being a proper boyfriend." Her tone had been gentle, but his sigh was unmistakable. She was hopeful though, even with his melancholy look, he still had his arms around her.

"I apologize. I wish I was more proficient at responding to your needs." As soon as his face had fallen, she lifted it back up with a gentle finger, kissing him on the forehead before the action had finished.

"That's why the plane leaving in two hours is a problem Sousuke."

"Kaname? I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean." Her grin now taking on a mischievous feel, she leaned in close, her whispers gliding over his ear as she spoke, each one sending shivers down his spine.

"Because we aren't leaving Hachijojima until you learn how to grope me properly."


End file.
